


You're Our Future WHAT?!

by SilverFliesInBlueSugar



Series: Evan Agreste [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Ship Child, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-08-18 19:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16523123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFliesInBlueSugar/pseuds/SilverFliesInBlueSugar
Summary: "Mum?"Well, this just got a whole lot weirder.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you're interested or if you have any ideas for chapters! I'm stuck between either documenting how they'll deal in short vaguely connected events, or doing a continuous story that encapsulates all events and connecting threads. Thoughts?

Nathalie sighed as she sat up, putting on her two-tonal glasses that she picked up from her bedside table. She dragged a comb through her hair, feeling especially tired. She took a quick shower and covered the bags beneath her eyes with subtle makeup, pulling her hair up into a tight bun. 

Walking along the street from her apartment, she winced at the brightness of the sun. The weather seemed intent on ruining her life today, as the glare of the light on her glasses made it hard to see and she ended up stumbling and nearly falling.

Someone caught her, and she nodded to them, before pausing, something unrecognizable curdling in her stomach.

It was a teenage boy looking about 14, with short and messy combed back navy hair that had a blonde streak at the front. He seemingly had heterochromia, one of his eyes grey-blue and the other a more striking blue.

A striking blue exactly the same colour as her own eyes.

"Mum?"

Well, this just got a whole lot weirder.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how kids act but i tried my best

"Oh, Nathalie, who is this?" Adrien asked curiously, looking up from where he was checking his schoolbag at the front door. She hesitated, hand hovering over Evan's back. They had... Talked briefly about what was going on, but the teen seemed to insist they needed Gabriel to fully discuss.

It was all very disorienting.

"Just.. Somebody who has business with your father. You should really get to school" she diverted, averting her gaze. He seemed hesitant but awkwardly nodded and left.

Evan seemed to hesitate before looking up at her. "Wow. Adrien is... So young"

She blinked. "How old is he in uh... In your... Time?" she felt insane for even speaking the words she was.

"29" he shrugged. Her jaw dropped. "O-oh"

He shrugged. "He's really cool! He does some modelling but he's mostly at home with Mari! I think he does, like... Archeology and science and writing? He does a lot"

She raised an eyebrow, curious and equally eager to never know. He continued anyway. "Mari does designing and helps out in like.. Big scale productions! She's looking after their baby, and-" he suddenly paused, looking worried. "Uhh, i'm not meant to be telling you future things, am?"

"Probably not" she agreed, before shaking her head. "Though i think the fact that you're claiming to be my child has short circuited my brain enough that I'll probably not take any of this in anyway"

"I proved that i am though, what do you mean 'claimed'?" he groaned, and she shook her head. He.. Sort of had proved it?

(An Hour Prior)

"I think you're mistaking me for someone else" she shook her head. He looked confused before frowning. "Well, are you related to mum then?"

She sighed. Tired irritation was seeping in. "I'm sorry but i really have to go-"

"Do you know a lady named Nathalie Sancoeur?!" he yelled as she turned to walk away. She froze. Turned to frown at him. He bit his lip sheepishly. "Sorry for shouting. It's just.. I've lived in Paris ever since i was a baby and I've walked down this street a billion times, but i don't recognise it! I just want to find my mum! Please, you looked like you knew her!"

"My name is Nathalie Sancoeur" she stated flatly, mind swirling. "But i assure you that i am too young to have children"

He stared at her. "Ummm...you're 40 something, right? You keep telling me it's rude to talk about your age, but you're nearly 40 or whatever! You can have tons of kids then!" he bit his lip. "Did.. Something happen to your memory? Am i in an alternate reality???"

'Ok, so he's insane' Nathalie thought dryly. She sighed.

The boy's face became annoyed. "Do you know who dad is?"

She stepped back twice before starting to turn.

He yelled out something she didn't quite catch, and suddenly a wire wrapped around her waist, preventing her from walking.

Her face paled.

She turned as much as the wire would let her.

"Ladybug?!"

He bit his lip. "No, I'm just borrowing it... But i need you to tell me what's going on!" he snapped. His odd eyes were now behind a mask that was too familiar to her. "Where is Gabriel Agreste? My dad! Why don't you know me?"

"...How about we go elsewhere" she finally said, aware of the fact that the sidewalk and traffic had stopped and at least a hundred people were starting to crowd them. Some snapping pictures.

He sighed but nodded, and she caught a glimpse of a blue feather before they vanished.

She doubled over and gagged when they re appeared in what was presumably a side alley, vertigo shooting through her at the unknown experience. He detransformed, looking nervous as the wire uncoiled. "Sorry if that hurt, you know i don't know how to use any other Miraculouses.."

"Who are you"

She was firm and tried to keep her voice steady. He sighed and began to speak as if he was reciting a drilling manual. "My name is Evan Agreste. I am 14 years old and i aspire to be an actor when i grow up. My parents are Gabriel Agreste and Nathalie Sanceour. My half brother is the model Adrien Agreste" he slumped immediately after finishing, looking depressed. "Goddd, you make me tell everyone that, now even YOU want to hear it? Is this a cruel punishment???"

"..That's impossible" Nathalie finally said. She felt like she had been drugged. This was surreal. "Gabriel Agreste is my employer. I am 24- too young to be a mother of someone your age. And i have never been in a position to have children" she glared. "So either you are insane, or you are lying"

He froze before his eyes seemed to fill with recognition. "The wish! OF COURSE!" he exclaimed loudly. She winced and covered her ears. She raised an eye at him and he elaborated. "I uh... Borrowed the Black Cat and Ladybug miraculouses. And i think i said something about wishing that i could see how you guys were before you were together" he groaned and kicked a stone. "I guess they took it literally. Are they a they? Or it?"

She stared at him.

She sighed and shook her head.

He bit his lip and shuffled from side to side. "Take me to da- to your employer. I think i should talk to him too. Because i don't know the rules of the miraculouses and if i could make another wish. Or if I've affected anything by just... Yknow... Being here.."

She shook her head. "I don't trust you. At all"

He sighed. "Then what do you expect me to do? Go homeless or possibly risk like... The fabric of reality by making another wish??? Do i need to say personal stuff you told me to prove who i am?"

"That really isn't necessary-"

"Your favourite colour is red, you're a Virgo even though you don't believe in horoscopes, you had a massive crush on dad's ex-wife, you-"

Nathalie pressed a hand over his mouth, looking irritated. "That's quite enough. If i take you to the Agreste mansion will you stop talking"

He nodded rapidly. "Yuh-uh!"

She ran a hand down her face but stepped out of the alleyway with him next to her, and made her way to work.


	3. Chapter 3

Nathalie knocked on the door to his office.

"Sir?"

There was a brief pause.

"What?" he called back, voice terse as it always was when he was busy or otherwise occupied. She bit her lip. "Someone is here to see you"

"Could it wait? I don't have anything scheduled for an hour" he called back, sounding irritated. She shook her head despite knowing he couldn't see her. "No, sir.. It can't"

He tsked, but before she could either insist or decide to return later, Evan charged into the doors, sending them flying open. "HELLO!"

Nathalie stared in something akin to horror mixed with stifled humour, and Gabriel's head snapped up from where he had clearly been sketching, eyes wide as his pupils flitted from the teenage boy now grinning at him and his assistant standing apologetically in the doorway.

"...What is going on?" he finally snapped, standing up. Evan seemed undettered by his tone, running up to him full speed before skidding to a stop, grin still present. "Wow! You look just as old even back now! And you're even grumpier!!"

"Excuse me?" he said with an angered undercurrent to his voice, and Nathalie walked over hurridly to pull him back by his sleeve, shaking her head at him before swallowing thickly. "I am so sorry, sir. But, erm.."

"You're my dad! And you haven't aged at all in 14 years! How is that even POSSIBLE?!" Evan complained, interrupting Nath to poke Gabe in the chest, before a curious expression crossed his face and he pulled at his tie.

It shifted.

The miraculous was visible for a split second before Gabriel wrenched it back into place.

His entire expression seemed to go taut.

Evan seemed undeterred. "Oh, so there's two of them now since this is the past? Freaky!" he exclaimed, before pulling an object from his pocket.

A butterfly brooch.

THE butterfly brooch.

Nathalie felt an impending migraine.

The room was filled with silence so tense you could cut it with a knife.

The elated grin slowly dropped from Evan's face, and he lowered his hand, fingers curling protectively over the brooch, expression uncertain and wary. Nathalie swallowed. Gabriel looked like he had been frozen.

His phone rang.

He stiffly picked it up, expression stuck somewhat, and mechanically answered what seemed to be a business call before slamming the phone down.

"What in ten shades of hell is going on?" he hissed, tone dangerous. Nathalie instinctively pulled Evan behind her, something in her wanting to protect him. Gabriel's eyes immediately shot fron the teen to his rather worried looking assistant. "Nathalie."

She nodded, despite not given a yes or no question, knowing that she needed to explain quickly before everything went to hell.

And so she explained.


	4. Chapter 4

Gabriel frowned down at Evan. "Are you actually trying to convince me that this is our child from the future? Even if i believed that absurdity, he acts nothing like either of us"

Evan snorted. "Well if course i don't. You barely raise me - You're always too busy. Mari does most of it. Adri sometimes too"

Gabriel blinked at him. Nathalie looked concerned. He quickly backtracked.

"Not that I'm saying you're shitty parents-!"

"Language" Nathalie automatically reprimanded. He flushed. "Sorry. I'm not saying you're crummy parents, just that you're busy a lot.."

Nathalie fiddled with her sleeve, a nervous instinct she constantly tried to quash but always ended up doing anyway. "Is.. Emilie Agreste in your time?" she asked tentatively. Gabriel's head snapped to her, face shocked. Evan seemed to tense, face uncertain. "Umm... Should i really tell you stuff like that? Seems super important... I don't wanna like.. Destroy timespace or something.."

Nathalie frowned. "I think it's safe to assume we operate in a multiverse. You returning back here should have already altered the timeline significantly, yet nothing has changed. That is if the butterfly effect is completely true"

"I.. Used a wish from the miraculi to come back" Evan conceded sheepishly. "Something like that could easily split the universe.. If that's how this works. Ugh, this is hurting my head!" he groaned. Gabriel rolled his eyes. "It's not that hard to follow"

Evan blinked then frowned. "Jeez. You're kinda moody in my time but you're just a douche here" Gabriel stared at him before shaking his head. "And you are tenaciously impertinent. Irregardless - how did you have hold of the miraculi to make a wish?"

Evan frowned. "No. I'm not going to tell you. I know exactly what you used to be. What you are now."

The temperature in the room seemed to drop a few degrees.

"And before you ask, i don't know what the miraculi took in return for my wish.." he bit his lip. "I don't want to be against you... But i know what you are at this point in time. And i hope you know that i won't go along with it. I just wanna go back to my own timeline"

The tense silence continued before Nathalie ushered him from the room. Before she could take the chance to walk away from the situation her employer quite literally grabbed her by the elbow and pulled her back in, leaving Evan stranded and hapless in the hallway.

He knew his way around, of course. It was still the same old house as ever. But this house was coated in security, several cameras each room. The home in his time only had a few dotted around, and 2 in the bedrooms.

Gabriel Agreste wasn't particularly popular, after all...

(Flashback)

His dad had told everyone that the Miraculous had corrupted him. That the power of it had turned him mad. That he hadn't been in his right mind when he terrorised Paris.

This saved him from prison. It did not save his reputation.

Almost every investor to his fashion line had pulled out. Sales were low. Nathalie had managed to distance herself and claim deniability but had to get another job, not able to further associate herself with her boss due to the overwhelming bad press and borderline stalking from media.

Adrien had been taken away. Temporarily, they said. Evan had a feeling that his dad didn't believe it.

He was only 5. He didn't understand. He didn't.

And then came the bullying.

He was homeschooled in part, but a lot of his time was spent at public schools, and then private ones. He switched constantly to escape the bullying.

It never stopped. No matter where, no matter how old he grew.

'Are you mind controlled like your dad is?'

'Ooh, he looks mad! Gonna akumatise me?'

'Your whole family is a buncha fuckin' psychos'

On and on.

Eventually, he grew numb to it. By the time he was 12 his father's reputation was... Well he was still very much infamous but reception to him wasn't as violently negative. He could walk outside without being attacked. Mostly.

The bullying didn't stop still, of course. Children are more cruel than even the most vindictive news outlets.

Adrien, by the time his father was able to regain custody, was already a legal adult and moved out. Evan saw his wife, a girl called Marinette. She had dark blue hair styled into a ponytail and bright blue happy eyes.

Evan imagined she might be like what his mum looked like if she smiled.

She didn't smile, not truly.

Sometimes, if dad was especially nice, the tension in her face would lessen somewhat. Her lips would turn up. But it wasn't really a smile.

He lived in the Agreste manor but was rather often looked after by Marinette, her acting as a pseudo-babysitter when Gabriel or Nathalie were too busy.

He kept trying to be bright and happy. His dad was... Receptive enough to him. Chuckled sometimes. Allowed him to run around the house and yell and use his computer. But he usually frowned. Not at Evan, but in general. He just looked... Miserable. And guilty.

Nathalie he only saw on occasion. She was equally trying her best for him, but was so overloaded he could only see her perhaps once or twice every few weeks.

She was in and out of the hospital. Dad said she was struggling with mental health. Stress. Overwork.

...Anorexia.

He wasn't told the last one, but... It was obvious. He researched it. Some people were like that for... Control.

It fit.

His chest hurt.

He cried.

(Present Time)

He shook his head to free himself if the oppressively unpleasent recollection, and listened to his parents arguing through the door. 

(With Gabriel and Nathalie)

"We can't just let him run around! Even if he is lying about being from the future, he knows extremely confidential information!" Gabriel almost shouted. Nathalie flinched slightly but held ground. "He is 14, you can't simply keep him locked indoors forever while we figure out a way to send him back, if that is even a possibility! You already do this with Adrien, must you insist on NEGLECTING ALL YOUR CHILDREN?!-"

She froze. Her mouth snapped shut. She went pale.

He was staring at her with an unrecognizable expression, shock being the most present through the multiple conflicting expressions he seemed to be struggling to contain.

She turned and fled.

Seeing Evan still in the hall she grabbed his hand.

She glanced at the hoodie he was wearing. "Pull the hood up. We're going for a walk and if you don't obscure your face you will be recognised"

He blinked at her, surprised. "What? But won't you be, too? By proxy of being near me?"

Nathalie considered this before taking off her glasses and placing them in her pocket. Her vision become mildly blurry, but to not be recognised it was an easy change. She let her hair down, the sensation of doing so uncomfortable after spending so much time in such a tight bun.

She pulled him by the hand and led him outside, ignoring at first how surprised he seemed to be at her hair.

When the staring got too much she sighed and raised an eyebrow at him. "What?"

He flushed in embarrassment and looked down. "Sorry.. I've just never seen your hair so long. I think you cut it after you had me"

"..Ah" was all she could reply, hand coming to her back where her hair stopped midway. It was rather long. She should really get it cut; she just never had the time.

Filing the thought away for later, along with all the stress and fear and confusion this day had brought her, she led him to a shop.

Buying junk would probably take her mind off things.

...She hoped so, at least.


End file.
